After The Twilight
by tainawho
Summary: Desconhecer o passado, prever o futuro. Esse é meu presente.
1. Visões

Você pode ter um amor, pode ter muito dinheiro.  
Mas nada disso serve, quando você não sabe quem você é.  
Você não pode sonhar com o futuro quando você desconhece seu passado. A vida perde boa parte de seu valor quando não conhecemos nossa história, nossas origens. E por mais doloroso que seja descobrir que você não sabe quem você é,  
Desistir não é uma opção a ser considerada.  
Pelo menos não pra mim.

**Capítulo 1**** – **Visões.

Estava escuro. Realmente assustador.  
As luzes opacas eram distantes, e de repente as paredes giravam e eu já não sentia meus pés no chão.  
Levantei totalmente exasperada. Era a visão outra vez - Disso eu tinha total e absoluta certeza! - Mas para mim, ainda era difícil aceitar os fatos. Porém, aprendi uma lição valiosa: Quando você acha que encontrou alguém para solucionar os seus problemas e acalmar as suas angústias, essa pessoa encontra uma maneira de tornar tudo pior. Quando contei à minha irmã Cynthia sobre as visões, ela apenas me chamou de maluca e murmurou algo baixo o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse. Mas quando percebeu que aquilo que julgava serem loucuras minhas estava se tornando fatos reais, fui apunhalada pelas costas. Minha irmã - minha própria irmã - havia ligado para o sanatório.

Ainda sonolenta, cambaleei até a porta, e inutilmente tentei abri-la, mas não sabia se não conseguia abrir porque estava extremamente fraca, ou porque haviam me trancado. Ou talvez fossem as duas opções. Eu estava presa. Presa como um animal: talvez fosse essa a imagem que meus pais agora tivessem de mim; Mas não por ser irracional, mas por ser uma aberração, algo anormal, uma ameaça para a vida social de minha família. Afinal, era mesmo necessário manter-me longe dos olhares públicos, ou as pessoas logo se afastariam dos Brandon, dizendo que sua filha mais nova – pobrezinha – tinha uma péssima saúde mental. Adormeci. Enquanto as horas passavam lá fora, o tempo aqui comigo estava congelado. - E assim, sempre sedada, comendo somente nos pequenos intervalos em que minha mãe se dispunha a ver como eu estava, e lutando para manter o medo e a solidão afastados – os dias passaram tão rápido quanto um coração apaixonado pode continuar a bater. E no sábado, finalmente, vi a luz do sol.


	2. Sanatório

**Capítulo 2 – **Sanatório.

Enquanto olhava – confusa - as quatro paredes que me cercavam, percebi que o quarto escuro e abafado – também pudera, não tinha janelas ou coisa parecida – me era extremamente familiar. Com a visão um pouco turva, observei atentamente o lugar, até me recordar: o quarto era antigamente utilizado pelos meus pais para guardas brinquedos e trastes velhos, pertencentes à mim e à Cynthia durante toda nossa infância . Ao saber que estava em casa, me deitei novamente, esperando que não se esquecessem de mim, e viessem me trazer algo para comer – Me surpreendi com a quão faminta eu estava! - Mas o desejo demorou apenas uma fração de segundo para se tornar realidade. A porta abriu-se ruidosamente, e minha mãe irrompeu quarto adentro com as mãos segurando uma bandeja de prata farta de frutas, pães e afins.

- Oh querida! Você acordou! – Dizia minha mãe, em uma voz doce e maternal que eu poucas vezes ouvia sendo direcionada a mim.

- Finalmente! Parece que não como há dias! – Disse, pigarreando alto, fazendo sinal para que ela se aproximasse de mim.

- Querida não vou lhe dar o café-da–manhã aqui – Ela fez uma pequena pausa. – Quero que venha tomar o desjejum junto á nós, na varanda.

- Vou sair daqui? – Disse sem esconder entusiasmo.

- Sim querida, e antes de tudo, eu gostaria de lhe dizer que não fizemos isso por mal! E depois do café, te levaremos para dar um passeio... Mas você tem que me prometer, por Deus, que vai se esforçar para entender que o que estamos fazendo é para o seu próprio bem.

Analisei sua expressão enquanto tentava entender o que ela estava falando. De repente, era como se eu estivesse sedada novamente – Não sentia minhas pernas, e lutava para deixar minha respiração uniforme.

Enquanto tomava o café-da-manhã, tentava prestar atenção nos assuntos falados à mesa – e tentava arduamente bloquear da minha mente as imagens que surgiam tão rápidas e inevitáveis quanto um relâmpago: minhas visões! – tentando captar qualquer informação de qual era o destino de nosso passeio. Pelo menos eu sabia que não ficaria presa em minha própria casa enquanto meus pais – e minha irmã – passeavam por aí.

- Mary, resolveu nos dar a honra de sua presença? – Disse Cynthia em tom de deboche.

- Não estava presa porque quis Cynthia! E não me chame de Mary, eu não gosto! – Disse entre dentes tentando conter minha fúria.

Ela me ignorou e depois se direcionou á papai.

– Pai, eu tenho certeza de que _Mary Alice_ irá saber que pelo menos em algum lugar foi aceita, não é?

- Cynthia, cale-se. De sua irmã eu cuido, cuide você de seus assuntos.

Reprimi um sorriso vencedor que se espalhava lentamente por meu rosto, sem deixar de perguntar sobre o que estavam falando.

- Fui aceita? Onde fui aceita? Não estou sabendo de lugar nenhum no qual tenha me inscrito ou coisa assim... – Eu disse um pouco desesperada, mas também um pouco confusa. Parte de mim sabia a resposta.

- Filhinha, controle – se! – Disse minha mãe, erguendo as mãos para me deter, se fosse o caso.

- Eu não estou fora de controle, mamãe – Disse novamente com os dentes cerrados, minhas mãos coçando; Eu precisava bater em alguma coisa!

- Filha, você sabe que não é normal, não é mesmo? – murmurou meu pai, sem graça.

- Ronald! Ela é perfeitamente normal. – retrucou minha mãe com ar de quem estava contando uma mentira – E talvez estivesse mesmo...

- Vou contar a verdade a ela, de uma vez por todas! – Disse Cynthia, levantando-se bruscamente de seu lugar á mesa. – Minha irmã, você vai para um sanatório, fica no limite da cidade. Desculpe-me, mas, lá você irá encontrar gente igual você, se é que me entende – E ela sorriu presunçosa.

- Sanatório? Mas do que é que você está falando? – Gritei, apavorada.

Minha mãe enxugava os olhos e fungava teatralmente, mas com uma real decepção no olhar.

- Não vou mais causar problemas para vocês estando em um hospício, não é? – murmurei, sentindo meus estomago palpitar e meus olhos se embaçando – talvez fossem lagrimas.

Foi uma longa viagem. Já começava a escurecer quando estávamos nas propriedades de "Adelaide Lockhart Estatuto de Saúde Mental". E então eu entendi a visão que se repetia por semanas. As luzes ao longe, a escuridão banhando a noite sem estrelas, eu estava ficando zonza, e meu pai me apanhou, antes que eu pudesse chegar ao chão. Agora fazia sentido: Eu via minha própria internação, mas sem entender. Visões são complexas demais. Você nunca sabe o que significam, e quando acha uma provável resposta pode ser que esteja errada, tudo é muito indefinido, muito surreal.


	3. Sophie

**Capítulo 3 - **Sophie.

Passei a maior parte do tempo trancada em um quarto semelhante ao que estava trancada em casa – Grande e abafado – sem janelas. - mas aqui eu tinha companhia. No meu quarto estava uma menina de aparentemente 14 anos, alta, de longos cabelos ondulados e loiros, olhos de um castanho escuro e profundo, e um sorriso simpático nos lábios. Quando não estava apagada por causa dos fortes sedativos, eu a observava e imaginava o porquê de ela estar, tão jovem e cheia de vida. Certo dia ela se aproximou e se apresentou formalmente.

- Sophie Carter, muito prazer – Disse ela estendo a mão pequena para um cumprimento, enquanto seus olhos infantis procuravam os meus, com uma curiosidade evidente.

- Alice Brandon – murmurei, observando a maneira como o sobrenome saia diferente de minha boca nessas circunstancias.

- Mary Alice Brandon? – Disse ela, o nome saindo com insegurança de seus lábios.

- Sim, como sabe? – respondi, espantada.

- Simplesmente sei. Alice, você está em um lugar onde não devia se surpreender com esse tipo coisa.

- Ah, é verdade – suspirei.

- Por que você está aqui? – Perguntou ela, a curiosidade viva em sua voz monótona e cansada.

- Parece que vejo o futuro – Disse com insegurança.

- Jura? Eu também! – disse ela, quase gritando de felicidade por nosso primeiro ponto em comum – Além de estarmos as duas em um sanatório, e coisa e tal. – Que tipo de coisas você vê?

- Bom, eu não sei exatamente.

- Ah – suspirou ela decepcionada.

- Mas eu previ que minha irmã iria receber uma proposta – tentei salvar o assunto com minha única companhia. – E também previ minha própria internação, embora eu não soubesse que era isso que aquilo significava... É muito confuso, não é? – Disse, desabafando.

- Ah! Puxa! – Ela pareceu pensar. – Eu antes ficava muito chateada, não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, e quando tentei contar para meu pai, ele não acreditou, sabe? Fez pouco caso. Fiquei muito decepcionada, achei que família fosse pra nos apoiar em tudo! Tentei me matar, várias vezes. E então ele resolveu me internar.

Os dias foram passando rapidamente, conforme Sophie e eu ficávamos amigas. Descobrimos muitas coisas em comum, e ela era alguém que me fazia bem. Nossos assuntos eram os mais variados, e ela não reclamava quando eu dizia o quanto ter visões me incomodava. Uma vez ela me disse:

- Não somos loucas, somos especiais! O que temos é muito raro, e eu não quero perder isso.

- Não vamos perder! Prefiro eu perder, a você. Sophie, você é realmente especial para mim – a envolvi em meus braços e lá estavam as lagrimas - traiçoeiras -, escorrendo por meu rosto, entregando a gratidão que eu sentia por não ser tão solitária.

- Nunca, nunca deseje perde-lo. – Ela sussurrou para mim.

- Nunca... – Respondi, também com um sussurro, enquanto afagava seus cabelos dourados.


End file.
